The present invention relates generally to a book binding apparatus and, more particularly, to an improved portable book binding apparatus.
It is desirable to bind a plurality of sheets of paper and book covers into a book in a simple and convenient manner. Typically, resilient binder clips are used to secure the marginal edges of the papers and form the spine of the resulting books. The binder clips are made of a flexibly resilient material having spaced apart and generally parallel legs. The legs are normally spaced in close proximity to each other so that they must be deflected outwardly for allowing insertion of a sheaf of papers therebetween. A spring type action provided by the legs retains the sheaf of papers in the manner of a bound book. Typically, it is difficult to insert flexible sheet materials into such a spine and various devices have been proposed to address this problem. One known approach for binding is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,835, wherein a machine or device is used for purposes of allowing the clipping together of one or more sheets of paper. In this approach the device includes a raised platform onto which various sheets of material are placed during the binding process. The platform includes a lip along one edge which is adapted to engage the leading edge of a resilient binder clip. After the sheets of paper have been placed on the platform the binder clip is inserted over the lip and its legs encompass the marginal edges of the sheets after being spread apart by engaging the lip as the binder clip is slid therepast.
Another approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,203 which discloses a tool for inserting a sheaf of papers into a plastic binder clip of the type noted in a convenient manner. Use of this has many disadvantages. For instance, the user must grasp it between the fingers and press it firmly between the legs of the binder clip before a sheaf of papers can be inserted in the clip. In practice, this is a rather tedious and cumbersome manual approach.
Still another approach is described in German Patent No. 28 15 912 which relates to a special device and tool that forces a resilient binder clip against a spreading member so that the binder clip can encompass a stationary sheaf of papers.
While several approaches have been put forth there is an ongoing interest in improving such binders.